


Raising Micah Bell IV

by Cowboysandcannolis



Series: Micah Bell IV [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandcannolis/pseuds/Cowboysandcannolis
Summary: Raising your little blonde devil child, who might just be more of a Mama’s boy than a future gun slinger after all.





	Raising Micah Bell IV

(I am breaking canon timelines so the child can be near the same age as Jack and have the gang around)  
Raising Micah Bell the fourth was not an easy task in the slightest. You had figured early on that sure, he might be a little wild, seeing who his father was, but you could still raise him to be decent. To respect his aunts and uncles and maybe, if you were lucky, he would grow to want to be a doctor or a lawyer and not gunslingers like his parents were. By the time he was about six you could tell you would have no such luck. 

That boy idolized his father and wanted to do everything that his father did. If Micah was shooting bottles then his little namesake wouldn’t be too far behind with the carefully emptied gun that you had grudgingly given to him. If Micah was drinking from his flask then little Micah was doing the same with his, filled with water. He was adamant on growing up to be just like his father and Micah, the third, loved it. 

You managed to curb some of the behaviors that his father instilled in him, swearing for instance. You had put a sharp stop to that after you heard him exclaim a nasty word after cutting himself on a spur. Or when he tried to steal your gun from your holster to play with. You scolded him every single time and Micah would roll his eyes at you “Let him be! He’s growing up to be a fine gunslinger just the way that I want him to be!” 

One day you let the blonde wild child out of your sight for maybe a half hour, he was supposed to be playing with Jack. All was peaceful and quiet in the camp, you finally got settled down long enough to read your book, it was lovely. Then the sound of a gunshot pierced the air, causing you and just about everyone else to their feet. You reached for your holster, ready to aim at whatever enemy made it’s way to the camp. Instead you found your holster empty and your heart dropped. 

You dropped the book and took off towards the clearing only a few feet from camp where you had last seen your son  
“Micah?!” You hardly ever lost your cool but that was your baby.  
There he sat with his back against the tree, sniffling.  
“Oh my baby!” You were quick to go to your knees and hug the blonde to your chest, before pulling away to look him over for injuries. He seemed fine, just shaken up.  
“What happened?!” You demanded, to which the child shed a tear.  
“I was just playing with your gun, mama, and I-“ He sniffed, hiding his face against your shirt. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he had discharged your weapon into the tree in front of him and scared himself. Thankfully that was all that happened.

“It’s alright. Let that be a lesson to you that you never take mine or anyone else’s gun again! Those things aren’t toys! You could have hurt yourself or someone in the family, Micah.” You chastised, keeping your tone light, you had a feeling it would be while before he tried such a thing again .  
“I won’t do it again, Mama.” He hiccuped, causing you to smile brightly, stroking his blonde hair. Your little gunslinger. Maybe there was hope after all...

“And what’s going on over here?” Micah the third strode into the clearing casually enough, though you could tell by the wide look in his blue eyes that he was concerned for the well being of his love and his son.  
“Nothin’ to be concerned about.” You assured him, groaning as you picked up your son, he was a large child and carrying him would be coming to an end pretty soon.  
“If that’s so then why you carrying him?” Micah was quick to follow behind you, checking up on your son and noticing the tears. “And why’s he crying. He shouldn’t be-“  
“Micah” You stoped him with a stern look and he seemed taken aback, still following behind you towards the tent your little family shared on the edge of camp, setting down your son.  
“Kiddo.” You wiped your little one’s eyes. “Go get your pole, your daddy’s going to take you fishing.”  
As your child disappeared within the tent your husband groaned “I /hate/ fishing, you know that. And what the hell is going on around here- you’re acting like.”  
You suddenly pressed a sweet kiss to his chapped lips, letting it linger on to shut him up.  
“Yeah, well I love you. Do as I say and don’t worry about that, okay?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping and reading. This is to my poor, starved Micah lovers out there! You can request anything within the RDR universe at any time and I will do my best to respond as quickly as possible. You can find me on my tumblr of the same user name. Take care, Cowpokes!


End file.
